Moments Like This
by piggy23441
Summary: It's moments like this when I just can't hold back. (KanataxMiyu oneshot)


Hi again! I received several reviews saying that chapter 1 was somewhat rushed for my first fanfiction "When Sparks Fly", so I'll try to not rush my stories. Here is my second fanfiction for Daa Daa Daa, "Moments Like This".

_Kanata's POV_

"Santa! Get back here and give me my jacket before I freeze to death!" A very annoyed Kanata Saionji yelled as he chased his eccentric best friend Santa Kurosu. Their class, accompanied by Miss Mizuno, was on a school camp for one week. It was very cold, and Santa had decided to annoy his best friend by depriving him of his warm jacket and running away, which is what they're currently doing.

"Nope! I will only return your jacket is you catch me!" Santa replied, smirking. Kanata growled in frustration as he chased Santa round the boy's dorms and down the girl's dorm hallway.

_Miyu's POV_

"Ah! There's nothing like a good face wash first thing in the morning." Miyu Kozuki sighed contentedly as she walked out of the bathroom, refreshed from splashing cold water on her face. She had woken up early today, and her eyes felt puffy and tight, so she went to the toilet to have a quick wash.

Miyu was about to round the corner that led to the girl's dorm hallway, when suddenly Santa appeared, holding a blue and green jacket in his grip, startling Miyu.

"Gomen! Ne, Kozuki-san, can you stand right there?" Santa said, gesturing to the corner. Not waiting for a reply, he dashed off.

Miyu raised her eyebrow. "What was that all about?" she said to herself. Shrugging, she continued her way, when suddenly, a voice shouting "Santa! Get back here!" sounded out, before a boy turned the corner and crashed into her. Miyu yelped in surprise and pain.

_Kanata's POV_

"Santa! Get back here!" Kanata shouted as he rounded the corner that would lead to the bathroom. As he turned, he nearly crashed into a person who happened to be making his or her way in the same place. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the person, managing to save himeslf from falling down. The person yelped in pain and surprise.

Time seemed to slow down. The first thing Kanata noticed was that the person he nearly knocked down is a girl. It was easy to tell; his fingers were twined in long soft hair, his arms were around a small and petite body, and the yelp he heard was a whole octave higher than his voice. Kanata pulled back to find himself staring into the emerald orbs of Miyu. His fingers were still tangled in her blonde strands.

_Miyu's POV_

Miyu found herself hypnotized by the auburn eyes of Kanata. She could feel her hair twined between the fingers of the hand that rested on her back. She was unconsciously aware of their height difference, with Kanata roughly a head taller than her.

Usually, Miyu would be shouting "HENTAI!" or "ECCHI!" and kicking Kanata a safe distance away from her, but this time, she was just…hypnotized. It was as if his eyes were locking her in place, preventing her from looking away.

Suddenly, Miyu felt some sort of force between her and Kanata. It was pulling her closer, slowly but surely. Her eyes were still locked with his auburn gaze.

_Kanata's POV_

Kanata could feel a blush on his cheeks, aware of their close proximity. Her face was just inches away from his, and his arms were still wrapped around her. Her green eyes were mesmerizing, like the sticky buds of cherry blossoms in springtime, young and vibrant.

Suddenly, he felt a force pulling him closer to Miyu. It was as if her emerald gaze was controlling him, beckoning him closer. Subconsciously, he placed a hand on her cheek, and leaned closer until their noses were touching. Her eyes were slowly fluttering shut, like the delicate wings of a butterfly. Kanata leaned forward even more, his eyes half-open now. Miyu's hand was already placed on his hand that cupped her cheek. They leaned closer. Their lips were already brushing each other. Closer…

"Kanata!" a shout startled the two and they leaped back from each other. Santa popped his head around the corner.

"Kanata? Don't you want your jacket?" he asked, waving the jacket around like a weapon.

Stomping over to Santa, Kanata snatched the jacket from him and shrugged it on. Santa smiled knowingly at him and Miyu.

"So…what happened between you two?" he asked.

Both of them blushed madly. "No-nothing happened!" they said simultaneously. Santa shrugged; he was unconvinced, but decided not to pressure them.

"Whatever you say. Come on Kanata, let's go."

As Santa walked back down to the boy's dorms, Kanata followed him, but not before turning around to look at Miyu. She flashed a pretty smile at him, her cheeks still rosy from the feverish moment. He blushed and smiled back, then followed Santa, thinking, _Next time we have another moment like this, Miyu, I won't hold back._


End file.
